imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Hades Striker DF105RSF
Hades Striker DF105RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade in the anime & real life series, Beyblade: Metal Masters it is the evolution of Storm Striker 100F. It evolved into Diablo Striker F:S in Beyblade: Metal Fury. ''It is owned by Anders. Face Bolt: Striker/Unicorno I The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a dark gray purple face bolt. Energy Ring: Striker/Unicorno I *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with a silver horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain Fusion Wheels, such as Cyber, Galaxy, and Storm. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1' Fusion Wheel: Hades/Hell *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades/Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. It has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It has great Attack, very good Defense and good Stamina properties, making it the very Top-Tier Balance Type Wheel. Its original release was gold. Through having good amount of Stamina, it's not to good for Stamina customization due to the fact that it has the most of it's weight in the middle. It performs very good in Attack and it's extremely powerfull when used with BD145 (Boost Mode). The old version of Hades/Hell was much lighter and had a different design. Attack: 3 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Down Force 105 (DF105) *'Weight:' 3 grams Down Force 105 is like the opposite of Wing 105. Aside from the same height, Down Force 105 has four wings that are meant to provide extra weight and push air upwards in left spin, while Wing 105 is meant to push air upwards in right spin. However, Down Force 105 and other tracks like Armor Defense 145 and 145 are relatively outclassed by Tracks like 85 and Triple Height 170. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) is an SF Performance Tip completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a Flat Tip with a smaller Ball-like shape, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. It's drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Category:Beyblades Category:Attack-Types